


Satan's Whip

by acceber (orphan_account)



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: BDSM, Chains, M/M, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acceber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun is, to put it delicately….. Eccentric, when it comes to sex. Taemin, well- he’s a virgin. So what happens when a horny guy tries to get an innocent man into his bed? This is what happens….</p><p>Black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel, sweet as love…..</p><p>And horny as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan's Whip

**Author's Note:**

> ** VERY EXPLICIT SEX SCENE **  
> You have been warned :)

Taemin sat at his desk, shuffling his papers as he finished his studies. He stretched his arms and his back, tired after hunching over the desk for hours. Jonghyun was in his room across the hall from Taemin’s. They had moved in together at the start of the year to save money. University was bloody expensive. Jonghyun was searching his messy room for the keys. Maybe if he cleaned his room once in a while it would have been an easier task. But Jonghyun was a bit of a slob- the complete opposite of Taemin the neat freak.

In fact, they were complete opposites in every aspect of their lives. Jonghyun was the guy who stayed up till 2 partying and come home at 6 from the after party party. Taemin was the guy who studied for hours and went to bed to wake up early the next day. Jonghyun’s idea of a good night was vodka, body shots and taking a random girl home for the night. Taemin’s idea of a good night was forking out for a movie ticket to see the latest drama at the local cinemas. If he was really splashing out and being naughty he would buy a box of popcorn and a cola.

But, most importantly, Jonghyun was a player and Taemin was a virgin. Jonghyun had slept around. A lot. Men, women, threesome, foursome, orgy- it was all the same to him. Taemin wouldn’t even watch a movie with mild nudity in it. How could two people so different live under the same roof?

But back to the keys. Jonghyun had been searching all afternoon but with no results. He really needed them, too. Taemin had a day off from his relentless study schedule and Jonghyun had a lot planned for the virgin. But none of his plan would be happening if he couldn’t find the blasted keys!

“Taemin!! Do you know where I put my keys?” Jonghyun yelled over his shoulder out across the hall.

“These ones?” Taemin held out Jonghyun’s keys.

“Yeah, those ones,” Jonghyun laughed and took them from Taemin. “How is it you can find anything in this mess?” Jonghyun said with a peck in Taemin’s lips.

“I know you too well,” Taemin said with a deeper kiss.

How could two people so different live under the same roof, you say? Well, it always helps when you are completely in love and secretly dating.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Jonghyun said, wrapping his arms around Taemin’s waist and carrying him to the bed.

Jonghyun lay him down and continued to kiss him. He hovered above Taemin and began running his hands up under Taemin’s shirt. He played with his nipples and Taemin smiled and hooked his legs around Jonghyun’s waist. They stayed in that position for a while until Jonghyun’s hand travelled to Taemin’s belt buckle.

“Stop, Jonghyun,” Taemin said and pulled Jonghyun’s hand away. “You know how I feel.”

“Taemin,” Jonghyun said, frustrated. “We’ve been together for how long and you still won’t let me even touch you.”

“You do touch me,” Taemin said placing his hand over Jonghyun’s one on his nipple. Jonghyun rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

“Jonghyun, I love you but I’m not ready for sex. What’s wrong with making out? I like that.” Taemin pouted.

“Lee Taemin. I love you and I want to show you that. Making out isn’t enough for that.”

“I let you sleep around Jonghyun because I know how horny you are. How can you need more?”

“I’ve slept with a lot of people, Taemin, you’ve let me which is more than I can ask. But something is always missing when I have sex. It’s not with you. I want to fuck you, my secret boyfriend. I want to take away your virginity, be your first. I want to be the only person you ever sleep with forever. Why? Because I love you and you are mine.”

“Jongie…..” Taemin stroked Jonghyun’s face.

Jonghyun got up from the bed and unlocked the trunk at the end of the bed with the keys Taemin had found for him. He pulled out something but Taemin didn’t see what it was.

“Minnie, I love you and I want you. I’m tired of fucking random girls and guys. They’ve been substitutes and, up until now, they were enough. But not anymore.”

Jonghyun jumped so quickly that Taemin never even saw it coming. Taemin felt chills go down his spine when he noticed the metal bracelet chaining him to the bed post.

“J-Jonghyun?” Taemin stuttered.

“I told you, Minnie. I’m finished with substitutes. I just. Want. You. And you know I always get what I want.” Jonghyun finished his sentence in a whisper.

“What are you doing?” Taemin asked as Jonghyun went back to the trunk and took out more things.

“Ssssh, baby. Let me do the work,” Jonghyun said softly, putting his finger to Taemin’s lips.

Jonghyun kissed Taemin and, at first, Taemin didn’t respond. Jonghyun began playing with Taemin’s nipple and Taemin eventually melted into the kiss, moaning erotically. Jonghyun ran his hands along Taemin’s chest and arms and legs. He sensually removed Taemin’s clothes and did a little strip tease which made Taemin giggle nervously. Jonghyun handcuffed Taemin’s other hand to a bedpost. Taemin just squirmed under Jonghyun, a bulge growing in his underpants.

“Ssssh, don’t move, baby, or I’ll have to punish you,” Jonghyun threatened Taemin.

A spark ignited in Taemin’s eyes and he began making animal noises and thrusting his crotch into Jonghyun’s.

“Taemin….” Jonghyun warned.

“Yes, I’m naughty. Punish me!” Taemin growled with an extra hard thrust.

Jonghyun took a whip out from his trunk- a cat o’ nine tails. Taemin’s eyes glistened. Jonghyun swung it threateningly in his hands before bringing it down on Taemin’s stomach. Taemin growled when it hit him.

“Yes, baby,” He purred. “Like that.”

“I told you to be quiet!” Jonghyun brought the whip down again, making Taemin smile even more.

Jonghyun whipped Taemin repeatedly, rubbing Taemin’s crotch at the same time, eliciting more animalistic moans and groans from Taemin.

“I don’t think you’re learning a lesson, you naughty boy,” Jonghyun scolded.

He stood up from his position over Taemin and took another thing out of the trunk. This time a gag. He promptly fixed it in Taemin’s mouth, making sure Taemin could make only the most muffled of sounds.

“There, now, let’s see how naughty you’re going to be with my dick in your ass,” Jonghyun said, slapping Taemin on the butt.

Jonghyun grabbed Taemin’s legs and fixed them around his waist.

“Now I’m going to teach you to listen to me,” Jonghyun said and Taemin smiled as much as he could with the gag in his mouth.

Jonghyun took of both of their underwear and positioned himself at Taemin’s entrance, wondering at the small hole. Maybe it wasn’t so good to be rough on Taemin’s first go. A little bit of prep, maybe? Taemin urged himself towards Jonghyun, making up Jonghyun’s mind. Despite this being his first go, Minnie wasn’t afraid of pain. Jonghyun rushed in all at once and heard Taemin’s yelp from behind the gag. Jonghyun was proud of his boyfriend who didn’t let even a single tear fall.

“Mmmm, you like that?” Jonghyun asked as he began to move in and out, slapping Taemin on the butt.

Jonghyun went slowly at first but then picked up the pace, thrusting progressively harder. He moved at all angles, trying to find that one spot that would make Minnie scream. He found it and pushed into it repeatedly. Jonghyun felt himself and Taemin nearing climax and pulled the gag out of Taemin’s mouth. He wanted to hear his boyfriend moan his name.

“Oh Jonghyun! YES- I’m oh, I’M CUMMING, JONGHYUN!” Taemin screamed.

“Yes, yes,” Jonghyun grunted with each thrust.

Jonghyun grabbed Taemin’s neglected cock and began to pump it. Taemin came shortly afterwards at the same time as Jonghyun.

“Oh,” Taemin huffed as Jonghyun spilled his sauce into his ass and Taemin released on both of them.

Jonghyun pulled out of Taemin and grabbed the keys, unlocking Taemin’s hands. Taemin collapsed under Jonghyun, panting heavily. Jonghyun lay slightly on top of him and tried to get his breath back.

“That was, surprising,” Jonghyun panted. “I didn’t expect you to play along quite so well.”

“Well,” Taemin said, kissing Jonghyun. “I’m full of surprises, just wait and see,” He winked.

“I like the sound of that,” Jonghyun said, rubbing his leg between Taemin’s.

It seemed like there was one thing Jonghyun and Taemin weren’t completely opposites in….

“One thing’s for sure…..” Taemin began.

“What?” Jonghyun asked.

“I’m going to have to cut back on my late night study sessions.”


End file.
